Abstract The pilot and feasibility (P&F) grant program represents an extremely valuable and effective opportunity for the Vanderbilt O'Brien Kidney Center to provide funds for the support of kidney disease related projects. Funding for the P&F program started in 2002 during a previous funding cycle for the O'Brien centers (2002-2007) and continued through the P30 Vanderbilt O'Brien Kidney Center (2008-2013). For this competitive application, the goal of the program continues to be to support i) small research projects by new investigators with little or no independent research support; ii) established investigators who are turning to kidney-related research for the first time; or iii) established investigators in kidney related research who are undertaking a strikingly new research direction. Applicants must hold a faculty appointment (Instructor or above) to submit a P&F proposal, and must meet the NIH Eligibility Guidelines for P&F support. In our previous funding cycles (2002-2013), the Vanderbilt O'Brien Kidney Center funded 19 applications, from a total of 53 applications. Summaries of the funded applications are detailed below. For this application, we are requesting funding for 9 applications for years 2017-2022, all of which will meet the guidelines of our P&F program and will extensively utilize our proposed biomedical cores.